


Mondays

by orphan_account



Series: Believe in me when i say this [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Always a happy ending anyway, Fights, M/M, Shock, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays are traumatic experiences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is tuesday, I'll do every day of the week

Mondays.

Clint hates mondays, more than he hates gods of tricks and mischief. Mondays do not start the work week, but the reason clint hated mondays was because somehow they always went longer, and without coulson he was always very bored.

It was just another monday in clints opinion, paperwork, no vilans (What type of vilan would launch an attach on a MONDAY?!) No phil, And a whole lot of coffee to keep him alive.

That is, until an emergency alarm went off.  
They were all in the helicarrier when it happened, clint was playing hide and scare with the baby agents, who were easier to scare than the older ones, then the carrier tilted, and chaos just exploded. 

Clint ran quickly to the main meeting area, the captain was already there shouting directions, and when he saw clint for some reason he went pale.

"Captain, what's happening?"  
Steve grabbed barton, pulling him along as people ran left and right.  
"We are under attack, director fury told us to hide, its you and me they want for some reason" He paused, dragging clint down windy corridors as the sound of battle broke out behind them.

"Tony and agent coulson are... Furious, for a lack of better words"  
Clint could only imagine at their partners fury, no one messes with a couple.  
They entered a safe room at the end of a hallway and steve shut the door behind them, sitting on a bench in the small, dull room and motioning for clint to do the same.

At every tilt, smash or explosion they heard or felt, a wave of nausea hit them, questions running through their minds though they stayed silent. 

It felt like hours before the sound of fighting finally silenced.  
Then Clints phone rang, Natasha.  
"Is it over?"  
Steve watched the specialist intently, wanting to get back to tony already, to make sure his love was okay.  
Barton grinned nodding to the captain, but halfway to the door he froze and the grin dropped, the look being replaced with a pained and scared expression, steve felt fear grip him extra hard as clint replied to natasha with a curt 'yes' and hung up.  
His voice was strangled when he looked at Rogers, a look that said his world was crashing and burning.  
"Hurry, l-lets get to the main area"

Steve gasped quietly, clint barton had stuttered, and that look, not a good sign.

When they got there they had to do a double take, the place was trashed.  
Smashed tech, overturned tables, fires being put out, dead and injured lying about. Walls were burnt, metal twisted, agents limping or running about, or kneeling beside the fallen.

Steve was sick to his stomach at the horrendous sight, and then his heart dropped, tore, and it seemed like the world was in slow motion when he watched clint run, staggering a bit, gasping.

A figure on the floor was surrrounded by the other Avengers, a very still figure in the form of phil coulson.

Steve was over straight after clint, wide eyed and shocked, was he breathing?

Barton trembled, already having fallen to his knees beside the unconscious man he reached out slowly and shakily... 'The fight is over, but clint. Phil has fallen'...  
'Please be alive' The words all spun in his head, he couldnt think straight. When Natasha had said those words, he blanked, it felt like all his air supply has been forced from him. 

Clint wouldn't be able to live if phil died again, this time for good.

"Those bastards... Trying to take whats mine, then thinking they can kill me"

Clint's mouth dropped open, and he really couldnt decide whether he should hug phil for being alive, or slap him for being a smart ass....

He went for both.

The slap made phil open his eyes, and the hug made his heart flip.  
Then there were the tears, the entire helicarrier was frozen in shock whilst the sound of clints sobs rang out, his grip on coulson slacking and the fallen agent watched as his partner sat back, rubbing his eyes and refusing to look at anyone, choking for air.

Coulson recognized the sign of hyperventilation and was sitting up and by bartons side in seconds, ordering him to breath.

Phil hadn't really been hurt, a few scrapes then being knocked out, but he was covered in blood, not that clint seemed to care, rocking between his legsand struggling to intake air, his trembling fingers laced into coulsons shirt.

Everyone watched on in confusion and curiousity, mostly confusion.  
Not many people knew they had gotten together, and those who did where shocked into silence at Clint's needy and scared state.

There was only one thing in the world Clint Barton needed, one thing he couldn't live without, his one weakness.

Coulson.

When people finally started returning to their duties, it was steve rushing over to tony, his heart Pounding.  
The man in the iron suit had been sitting a meter or two from coulson, the armor just below his chest was badly dinted, and all Steve's thoughts went out the window, that had to be broken ribs.

Tony kept trying to assure his private super soldier that he was fine, well, not really private, but tony shrugs and says that if he has the blonde moaning, he belongs to him.  
Stark gritted his teeth, still trying to maje steve stop fussing, but the pain was getting to him.  
He knew steve wasn't stupid, the man knew that Tony's ribs were broken, and finally allowed steve to drag him away without being carried, it was all he could do to keep his dignity and pride.

Natasha sat herself on the edge of an overturned table, eyeing the door that steve and Tony had first walked out of, then coulson and a bawling clint only moments later.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She had never seen her friend in such a condition, not in all the years she had know him, even back when her past was painted in red, when he rescued her from the life she had.

She was happy clint had found his one, but still worrued for him, and now decided to take it upon herself to protect the pair, with her life.

Definitely not a normal Monday she decided.


	2. Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another tuesday in the avengers mansion, daily stuff ya know~
> 
> Nothing overly interesting happens today, its only Tuesday, more action etc will come later~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty boring, and short, like extremely short, but i hope you enjoy it still!!!~

Tuesdays.

Of all things, tuesday was just...an average day.  
Tony neither loved nor hated it, he just worked, in his workshop, well, working no duhhh.

So yeah it was tuesday, and tony was sifting through digital files on shield, again, simply because he had nothing better to do.

Which is a complete lie.

He was procrastinating really.

Once again, like every other tuesday, tony would leave his safe haven and go to steve some time during the day. For some odd reason, the super soldier loved having tony around whilst he was in his private gym, sometimes boxing on his own, or sometimes sparring with thor.  
Tony had a few theories on why he wanted him there.

A) He wanted to show off to his partner.  
B) He wanted to see tony out of his workshop and not drowning himself in tech and problems.  
Or C) He just wanted the older/younger man near him.

Tony couldn't decide.

He sighed, standing and wincing slightly at his two broken ribs from the previous days battle, they would be healed soon, very soon.  
Another benifit of being with sheild, injuries are taken care of pretty damn quickly.

As to the reason tony was slow to see steve, it was embarrassing really,but seeing him all sweaty and worked up like that, usually topless, was a god damned turn on.

Which was usually a good thing if you catch his drift, but with two broken ribs?  
Three words.  
Overprotective super soldier.

The man worried a lot, and tony won't admit it, but he secretly loved it, being babied and fussed over by stars and stripes made him feel special, and wanted,and loved.

Dear gods he was a sap.

He made his way up a few levels, making his way half heartedly to Steve's activity quarters, relieved to find his blondie was there with a few baby agents.

He had almost forgotten about them, something about fury sending them for some training at the stark mansion yada yada out the window not his problem.

So he sat and watched the man he loved teach the juniors, who obviously thought they were top shit before they entered the mansion, and where now quaking in Steve's presence. Tony smirked, Rogers had that effect on people.

He couldn't help but mentally groan at Steve's hidden cockiness. No one else ever noticed it, but tony could see it, he knew that his super man loved to have an effect on people, and was generally rough and possesive. And right now, stark could see it in his eyes.

The baby agents tried to take steve on one at a time, and all fail miserably, on the floor in seconds, and rogers wasn't even trying.

By the end of it, the trainee's were limping out, bags on their shoulders and destroyed expressions on their faces. 

Shows them for thinking they were top shit.

Tony smirked and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, making his way over to an equally smug boyfriend.

"Well my super hero, that was quite some show" Tony practically purred.

Steve kissed starks forhead, looking down into Tony's sparkling eyes, filled with mischief, amusement, and most importantly to steve, love and pride. 

"How are your ribs?" Tony rolled his eyes. He wouldn't even bother TRYING to lie to him, not anymore.

"Sore, but way better than they were. Hey did you know that i really need coffee?" Steve was amused to say the least.

"Nice subject change baby, let's go get you some coffee then stop by to see bruce and get his opinion on your ribs, and a quick fix of medication" 

Tony was totally enraptured by steve, he nodded vigorously and followed rogers out and to the avengers shared kitchen like a puppy dog, eye's sparkling happily. 

Then as they walked past clint and coulson both of them made a snide comment about tony being whipped, and because tony couldn't attack coulson, him and barton were Running instantly off somewhere going at it, leaving steve and phil to shake their head and walk off together, discussing everything, mostly captain America related.

 

Tony and Clint made their way into the kitchen some time later to see their respective partners talking, and both shrugged and grabbed some coffee, talking like best friends even if they had been contemplating killing eachother only a few minutes ago.

Phil and steve just shared another look, both speaking at the same time.

"Just another Tuesday"


	3. Wednesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another freaky Wednesday

Wednesdays.

Middle of the week, villan wake up call day, the one day that your alarm clock needs to be set at least 10 minutes before 6am, cause thats when evil hits. 

Every wednesday at 6am.

In the form of director nick fury.

Well shit.

Its training day, false cheer all around. 

Clint groans when the alarm goes off, reaching out and throwing it across the room, effectively shutting it up. 

"Thats the 6th alarm you've broken clint... Your turn to buy the next one" the sleepy mumbles start from next to him.

Barton snorts tiredly.  
"It wouldn't be broken if fury wasn't an ass"

"Oh come on it's not that bad"

"Says you, all you have to do is sit behind the glass and bitc- boss us around"   
Phil growled, a hand clamping around Clint's wrist as he went to leave their bed.

"You know better than anyone that those plans are well thought of and take time, one screw up on my behalf and we are all screwed. Besides, you dont have to do much other than pretend to die and be limp till prac is over"  
Clint smiled and kissed the back of the older mans hand.  
"Oh great, i get to be head of the drama team all day"  
Coulson smirked and sat up, kissing Barton's nose affectionately.  
"What are you on about, you're always such a drama queen"

With that they got dressed quickly, clint suiting up in his black and purple skin tight get up that phil approved of, very, very much.

Then the drill bell rang and avengers mansion burst into action, following the set out procedure that was being shouted in their ears by coulson as he ran down the corridors to the two level training area where the supposed "problem" was.

Long training session short, clint died, they all grouped together to protect him from god knows what, hulk hit thor, again, and everyone finished the day laughing till it hurt, including the dead clint, excluding thor and a slightly confused bruce, who once he realised what he'd done again, couldnt stop apolagising to thor, who for some reason seemed very focused on the older man...

Phil stored that information away for later.

By the time dinner time came around, Phil and Barton had slipped off the their private room in tge avengers mansion, sitting at the dinner table eating dinner together, a glass of red wine each.

"You know clint..." Phil started, watching as the younger man put down his fork and looled up at him.

"What's wrong phil?" Phil's mind flicked back to the incident on monday, after he almost had barton taken from him.

"Who do you think is trying to take you and cap?" He watched clint think for a mimute then freeze, pailing considerably.

"W-well there is one group it could be... But i don't think...i don't know... I have to talk to Rogers first..." Phil reached out, taking Barton's hand in his and pressing his lips to the trembling archers knuckles.

"Its okay baby, im here for you" Clint felt relief to have such an amazing person beside him.

"I love you phil" coulson smiled back at his boyfriend. "I love you too"

Another wierd wednseday, sorta normal if you asked them.


End file.
